grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Xing-Jung
Husband of Lexia Xing-Jung. Early Life Born in South Korea, he grew up in a small family with loving parents who were both christian's in South Korea. He soon meet his future wife Lexia while at a camp in the pair made a great couple and ended up getting married. When wanting to go on holiday as tourists, it's Lexia's parents who suggest Grasmere Valley due to it having many Christians that they know of for them to be exposed to. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 The married couple come to Grasmere Valley as initially tourists supposing to be staying with Daisy. However they soon after complications live with Richard Burges but then they disappear after they agree with Jason Maxwell to be his ghost writers and that they could permanently stay at Jason's house. The couple are soon found out to be with Henirich Boss, a prosperity preacher and a con artist. Soon both of them are saved and they plead for them to move into Grasmere Valley which they do. Volume 4 Lee soon takes over Jack Strawberry from flying commercial flights, when Jack quits in order to become a lawyer and begins working with Ben Forster as his co-pilot who is his good friend. Volume 5 Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Tim and Tom, the Petites, Kevin Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Gary Robinson, Jason Phoenix and Marge all go to Largas to do some rock climbing. With Marge being a very large lady when she eventually gets the gear on and begins to climb she ends up dangling of the cliff with everyone trying to hold on for dear life. Ben and Lee Xing-Jung are called in by Mr Ambrose to rescue Marge with a helicopter however with everyone helping and then marge being put on board the helicopter, the weight was too much and it caused for the helicopter to crash. Thankfully no one was hurt as Marge was pushed out of the helicopter beforehand, and her large frame cushioned her fall and the others were not harmed by the helicopter going down. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Ben except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others including Marge who ended being left behind as she couldn't keep up end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Lee is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and Ben and all the others a freed from the net. Volume 9 Ben and Lee were piloting the plane taking the New Pilgrims from the USA to the UK when the pair both were taken ill while on the flight. This nearly caused for the plane to crash and for everyone to die. However due to Randy Temple's quick skill, this air steward managing to save everyone and perform a safe landing.